


Dean vs. Allergy Medication

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Series: Death by White Fluff-Balls [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And he's scared of teenage girls, Dean is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Gen, I hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: Dean peruses (read: glares) through allergy meds and scares people. That's nothing new, really.





	

Dean couldn’t believe he was doing this. No way. He’s not going to do it. Nope. Not going to happen. 

“Sir.”

No, Dean thought, he was going to march back to his baby, drive to the bunker, and throw that God-forsaken cat out, no matter _what_ Cas and Sam say. 

“Sir?”

Yep, this was it. Dean was going to take back his space and not live with runny noses and itchy eyes and cats and two sets of blue eyes staring at him all the time and – 

“SIR!”

Dean whipped around to see a sales assistant who was red in the face and looked like she wanted to hide. 

“Sir,” she said again in a shaky voice, eyes darting from his face to the floor. “Sir, please stop glaring at the allergy medication. It’s scaring the other customers.” _And me_ seemed to be the unspoken comment and Dean realized that he had been standing in the pain and allergy medication aisle in the supermarket, staring at the meds for at least 5 minutes. Well, glaring at them. Trying to turn them into ashes with his mind alone. 

Yeah, Dean could see how that could scare people. 

Clearing his throat, Dean turned to the young assistant and winced internally when she flinched, hands balled up like she was expecting a fight. Man, what kind of people did this girl have to deal with?

“Sorry, miss,” He mumbled and she loosened a bit. She nodded and started to walk out of the aisle but she still looked tense and wary. Dean didn’t even think before he called her back.

“Miss?” She turned around and the defensive stance was back. Dean gave her what he hoped was a harmless, sheepish smile. 

“Yes?” the clerk ventured. She looked ready to bolt or faint. Or both.

“Um,” he started, scratching his head, trying to come up with something. “I, well, I haven’t really,” Oh crap, now Dean looked like a creep who just wanted to hit on a 16-year-old girl. He tried again. 

“I need some allergy medication but I don’t know which one would be best. I – my roommate, actually – has a cat and refuses to get rid of it and I really need some meds or else I’m pretty sure I’ll die.” And now Dean was rambling. Great. Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, was scared of a teenager. 

But the girl was looking at him without darting her eyes to the ground every two seconds and was walking towards him. 

“Sure,” she said hesitantly. “I mean, yeah, I know some good stuff. I’m allergic to dogs but I have one at home, so I know what you mean,” She offered Dean a tentative smile and Dean grinned back. 

+++

Dean walked out of the supermarket with a new friend, a new brand of meds, and realized he didn’t stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
